Master Xehanort
Master Xehanort is a major character in the Kingdom Hearts series, and is the central antagonist of the Dark Seeker Saga. A Keyblade Master who once taught Ventus, Master Xehanort believes that darkness and light should exist in perfect balance, and for this reason, he seeks to conquer Kingdom Hearts and recreate the worlds according to his wishes. Through his many different incarnations, including Terra-Xehanort, his Heartless, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, and his Nobody, Xemnas, Xehanort is ultimately responsible for the series of events that repeatedly threaten the worlds with destruction, including the mass release of Heartless into the Realm of Light, and the creation of the Nobodies and Organization XIII. He has also brought tragedy to many that have crossed his path, including Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Ventus and Aqua. In the Pooh's Adventures series, he is an old friend of King Bowser Koopa, having aided Bowser's true father, Morton Koopa Sr., in giving away the young Bowser to the much eviler demon, Dark Specter, for adoption as part of a long term plan to begin creation of the 13 seekers of darkness, who will join together to release Chernabog and the Titans from Tartarus using the power of the X-blade. He is not seen at all in the series. He is the main villain of the Sora's Adventures Series, goading the young keyblade wielder throughout his adventures by summoning many villains to intercept and capture the boy, such as Winterbolt, Barnaby CrookedMan, Rita Repulsa, and the Disney Villains already under Bowser's employment. Like in the Pooh's Adventures series, Xehanort is not seen at all, preferring to stay behind the scenes while a vessel of his heart, the so-called Ralphscoe, actually a mind-controlled man-child youtube user dragged into the cartoon universe, operates as his front man. Trivia * Xehanort is the master of Vanitas and Bertram T. Monkey. * Xehanort is one who created Primus Onslaught. * He is voiced by the late Leonard Nemoy and new voice actor Rutger Hauer. In the Remind DLC, Xehanort is voiced by Christopher Lloyd. Gallery Master_Xehanort.png Younger_Xehanort_KHIII.png|Xehanort as he looked in his youth while training with Eraqus. Master_Xehanort_(Young)_KHBBS.png|Xehanort in his youth, prior to meeting Ansem. No_Heart_KHBBSFM.png|Xehanort's original Keyblade Armor Keyblade_Armor_(Xehanort)_KHIII.png|Xehanort's final Keyblade Armor. Kingdom Hearts 01 KHIII.png|Xehanort finishes off Kairi. Checkmate_01_KHIII.png|Eraqus and Xehanort leave for The Final World together. No Name KH0.2.png|Xehanort's Keyblade (No Name) Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Leader of The Villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Swordsmen Category:Disney Villains Category:Videogame Characters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Disney villains Category:The Evil Schemers Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Masters Category:Omnipotents Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Darkness of Terrors Category:Members of DCD Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Playstation Characters Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Main Villain of the series Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Square Enix Characters Category:The Anti-Irelanders Members Category:Evil Creator Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Characters voiced by Leonard Nemoy Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Organization XIII Members Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:The Real Organization XIII Category:Dark Kieran Empire Members Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Villains Category:Friend of a hero Category:The Numberjacks' Adventure villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Dark Kieran Empire members Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:Bella Silverstar2's Adventure Villains Category:Sonja's Adventures villains Category:Eggman's Villainous Allies Category:Sociopaths Category:The Ultimate Evil Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Barney's enemies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:Seniors/Elders Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure villains Category:Characters voiced by Christopher Lloyd Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Villains Category:Characters voiced by Rutger Hauer